Squad Following
Squad Following or known as Following a is an Function that NPC following player,This Features Appear in all Half-Life Series, NPC will follow player whatever until at a point the npc cannot follow. Overview (Half-Life Series) Although the Security Guard is not a Soldier, you can lead them for backup fire similar to a Soldier. Before the Resonance Cascade, most of the Scientists and Security Guard or Grunt (for Op4) are busy or working, it does not allow the player to start leading until the Resonance Cascade is started. After the Resonance Cascade, the player is allowed to lead any Scientists, Black Mesa Security Force and HECU members(for Opposing Force. In Some Chapters, Leading Members is Required to continue the Storyline, Than the Key of the Member is Died, The Game Will Lost and It Will Reload(i.e. Barney must Lead Rosenberg safely to The Teleport Lab but is Died). Leading Scientists will Not Only open the locked doors but will also Heal player 25 Health if player health is below 50.While if you are too fast, the scientists are not proceed to continue to follow player in order. Leading Security Guard Barney and Otis will use same Tactics With Scientists, Expect Healing, they will provide backup fire for player, Each guard carrier only a Handgun and Desert Eagle , it can only done by against some small group, but can be problem if need engage a large groups of enemy's. Leading HECU Soldier will use same Tactics as Security Guard but using more Powerful weapon. in some cases Soldier will Speak Adrian Shephard directly instead of using Radio. HECU Medic will help each other HECU soldier and Player if they are wounded, for player they can use whatever they will. HECU Engineer Will using Welding Torch to break the locked doors and usually is critical needed in most chapter. Maximum Leading of Members is 2, Expect OP4, it can lead up to 4 soldier. The Following ability was upgraded in Half-Life: Source, and have fast response time, and the guard do not chase after enemy. Friendly Fire is Allowed in Half-Life but usually will they fight back. Appearance of Half-Life In Half-Life, player can only recruit Black Mesa Personnel, In some Chapter is required to Leading Scientists or Security Guard to open Retinal scanner or other lock's. The First Member of the Scientists is Eli Vance,they will open the Retinal scanner at the Anti-Mass Spectrometer control room.during Chapter Unforeseen Consequences The Second is optional, a Scientists will Open One Semi-secret office with 15 Mk 2 Grenade and 3 Pistol ammo+Health Charger. In the Chapter Unforeseen Consequences The Third Member is in Chapter Questionable Ethics however, player can choose Any Scientists they Hiding inside the lab.and it is required to Lead to the Retinal scanner prevent to let them die to open the locked doors,they will also tell player Be Careful outside there. The fourth Member is in the Chapter Surface Tension,An Security Guard hide at the bedroom. they will open the storage room if you lead them and go to the storage door.If you can lead themselves to the door under M198 Howitzer, the semi-Storage door will also be opened.this is optional. The Fifth member is in Chapter Surface Tension, an Security Guard,and it required to open the garage side door using padlock code,they will say "Stand Back" Upon spot player and they point the gun at player and it required to continue the Storyline. Appearance of Half-Life: Opposing Force The First Member is an Security Guard Otis, they will open door with an Retinal scanner in the Chapter Welcome to Black Mesacome . More need Be added by other people because i not playing HL:OP4 Appearance of Half-Life: Blue Shift Although there is only 3 members can be recruited, only one is Required to complete the Half-Life:Blue Shift Storyline, and other two is useless, but healing is possible. Barney Need lead Rosenberg to Section A-17 Prototype Labs safely, Any Death of Rosenberg will result Black Screen and mission failure. Appearance Half-Life: Decay Need Be added by other editors. Overview (Half-Life 2 and it Episodes) The Squad Following members is Resistance Soldier or Medic, The standard weapon is MP7, but usually will be replaced into Shotgun and Pulse Rifle at later chapters, also RPG. Like Black Mesa Security Force, They will provide backup fire. Like HECU Medic, the Medic member will automatically heal themselves and player and appear unlimited supply. although they cannot heal himself.if there is no Medic member, the Standard soldier will pick a Medkit dropped on the ground. The HUD icon also appear to make useful to check you team, Each of the HUD icon display the member with medic or standard: *Yellow color without "+" logo=Standard Soldier **Yellow Color with "+" logo= Soldier With Medkit ***Red Color and dissapier after 5 second= Soldier killed The maximum follow Limited is 4 Members.Expect Alyx Vance and Barney Calhoun, these members is not a point. total 5 members to draw firepower. The Resistance Members will automatically follow player after City 17 uprising. Unlike Half-Life and it series,The Friendly-Fire has been disabled in Half-Life 2 and It Episodes, making useful to attack enemy without injure Your Members. The only firearms they can't use is Colt Python and Resistance Crossbow. Unlike Half-Life, in Half-Life 2 is none of Soldier Member is a Key.the Mission will not lost if a member die. Like Black Mesa Security Force, Resistance Soldier is very weak than engage an enemy at close range. In Half-Life 2, during City 17 uprising, if player do not have any follower, it will spawn servel point, but if player have 4 resistance Member, no one will spawn at other building or checkpoint. The player can using button C to tell the members Wait in an area(i.e. snipers must be defeat). Appearance of Half-Life 2 Anticitizen One The First Leadble Member is attacking 2 Shield Scanner, and other 3 are attempting destroy Breencast, the other will spawn in some area if player maximum not reached. Player can Lead the Members until Alyx Vance is kidnapped, and they will say "i will wait here" and fire the gun at combine soldier at other side. Follow Freeman After The Underground, one of the members tell Gordon Sniper pinned down the Barney Calhoun in some House. and player is able to lead the Resistance Member again. the Resistance Member will spawn faster than at the lager combat area's.player can lead the resistance member until that Strider are defeated, player will lose all his members but next two members will join period of time in Gordon follow until meeting barney. Appearance of Half-Life 2: Episode One Urban Flight Chapter Urban Flight before meeting Barney Calhoun and enter the house. one of the member hold an RPG, they will join player Following, but will disabled after entering an house. Exit 17 At Chapter Exit 17 player is required 4 times to bring citizens safety to the Escape train at Technical Trainstation : Second Time: Manhack appear out and inside the Technical Trainstation Sniper appear in an small window, spawn some soldier than Leading Citizen's. Third Time:An APC and Overwatch Soldierare already deployed,Spawn Some Soldier than Leading Citizen. Fourth Time:4-6 Civil Protection using MP7 with Manhack,than Leading, Barney will Also Leave. Appearance of Half-Life 2: Episode Two Our Mutual Fiend If You are Fast Enough, you may save some Members attacking form Hunter inside White Forest. but they will say "I will Hold Here" if player climbed up the ladders. Category:Rebels Category:Black Mesa personnel Category:HECU Recruits Category:Resistance Category:Black Mesa scientists Category:Black Mesa Security Guards